elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reach
, not to be confused with the Western Reach, is one of the nine Holds of Skyrim. The capital city of the hold is Markarth, and the Jarl is the Empire-aligned Jarl Igmund. Its symbol is a ram's head. The Reach covers much of the western border of Skyrim, with High Rock and Hammerfell to the west. Surrounding holds include Whiterun to the east, Haafingar past the mountains to the north and Falkreath to the south-east. These are the Highlands of Skyrim, a rugged environment covered by juniper trees and lacking in flat clearings. It is known to be littered with many mines of various ores. The Reach is also infamous for being the land of the Forsworn, a rebellious tribe trying to retake The Reach from the Nords. They are the most common sentient enemies in the hold and inhabit a majority of the locations within The Reach. They are Bretons biologically, but culturally they are excluded by other Bretons. Likewise, they segregate themselves from their more civilized brothers. The Reachmen have always been more war-like and primitive than the rest of the Bretons, and have more elven blood than does any other tribe of Men. With the threat of the Forsworn in Markarth and its surrounding settlements, The Reach is considered by many Nords to be the most dangerous hold in Skyrim, fit for only true adventurers and hardened Mercenaries. History During the First Era and the emergence of the Breton race out of the Direnni Hegemony, the majority of Bretons established themselves in High Rock. However, a small group ventured outward and settled within the western border of Skyrim. Over the centuries, these Bretons established a separate and independent culture from their kin in High Rock while interbreeding with the local Nords, giving rise to a unique people known as the Reachmen or the Men and Women of the Reach. This state of affairs continued until the Nordic conquests of Morrowind and High Rock during the First Era. Around 1E 1030, the Reach was ruled by ten warring kings. Red Eagle, the legendary Reachman chieftain, rose up and united the kings in his struggle against the Imperial invading forces of Empress Hestra.The Legend of Red Eagle (Book) Following the collapse of the Alessian Empire, the Reach managed to maintain its independence. This continued until Tiber Septim conquered the whole of Tamriel. Though the Reachmen lost political control over their territory, they did not lose the right to practice their religion and culture. This status quo that was imposed by Tiber Septim was accepted by most Reachmen, but not by all. In the Fourth Era, when the Empire was at war with the Aldmeri Dominion, troops from the Reach were called to join the war effort in Cyrodiil. In the year of 4E 174, hardline Reachmen took this opportunity to rebel against the Empire and slaughter much of the Nord population within the city of Markarth. The uprising quickly gained momentum, pushing the Nords out of the hold hold and removing the Reach from Imperial authority for two years. Between 4E 174 - 4E 176, an independent kingdom ruled by the Reachmen was instated. Desperate to reclaim the hold from the Reachmen, the Empire enlisted the aid of Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia, promising them free worship of Talos in exchange for their assistance. Ulfric accepted the offer, and his army reconquered Markath from the Reachmen soon after. Agents of the Aldmeri Dominion, however, soon discovered the Empire had violated the terms of White-Gold Concordat and demanded that the Empire rescind on its promise and arrest Ulfric and his men. The Empire complied, and the disillusionment of Ulfric and his men over what became known as the Markarth Incident would later prove to be direct cause of the Skyrim Civil War. The Reachmen from their part continued their insurrection against Imperial control of the Reach, taking on the name of the Forsworn. Locations Capital City *Markarth/Stables Settlements *Old Hroldan *Karthwasten Farms *Salvius Farm Mines *Left Hand Mine *Kolskeggr Mine *Cidhna Mine Camps *Druadach Redoubt *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Dragon Bridge Overlook *Reach Imperial Camp *Karthspire Camp Shacks *Cliffside Retreat Forts *Harmugstahl *Dushnikh Yal *Fort Sungard Towers *Broken Tower Redoubt *Sundered Towers *Bleakwind Bluff *Dead Crone Rock *Cradle Stone Tower Nordic Ruins / Tombs *Deepwood Redoubt *Hag's End *Ragnvald *Four Skull Lookout *Hag Rock Redoubt *Valthume *Lost Valley Redoubt Dwarven Ruins *Deep Folk Crossing *Nchuand-Zel (within Markarth) *Bthardamz *Arkngthamz Shrines *Shrine to Peryite Caves *Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Liar's Retreat *Blind Cliff Cave *Red Eagle Redoubt *Rebel's Cairn *Karthspire *Soljund's Sinkhole *Purewater Run *Reachwater Rock *Reachcliff Cave *Gloomreach *Darkfall Cave *Chillwind Depths Guardian Stones *The Lover Stone General Landmarks *Sky Haven Temple *Reachwind Eyrie *Bard's Leap Summit Secondary Locations #Dwarven Rubble: Druadoch #Reachward Pass (Dragon Mound) #Dwarven Arch: Harmugstahl Falls #The Incautious Bather #A Bandit's Book #Dwarven Rubble: Karth River Confluence #Forsworn Camp: Bthardamz Outskirts #The Bloodied Bandit #Ragnvald Vale (Dragon Mound) #Dwarven Ruins: Lair of the Wispmother #Sabre Cat Ravine #Totem to the Dragon #The Exposed Miner #Hagraven Camp: Ragnvald Scree #Dwarven Rubble: Salvius Farm Trail #Four Skull Lookout (Shrine of Zenithar) #Brush Strongbox: Riverside #Lost Treasure: Purewater Run #Forsworn Camp: Reachwater River #Karthspire Bluffs (Dragon Mound) #Reachman's Altar: Red Eagle Redoubt #Lover's Camp #River Rapids Treasure Chest #Reachwind Burial Mound #Forsworn Camp: Gloomreach Pathway #Bridge at Old Hroldan (Shrine of Dibella) #Juniper Tree Ruins #Cradle Stong Crag See also *The Reach Guards *Forsworn Appearances * References de:Fürstentum Reach es:La Cuenca it:The Reach ru:Предел (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Holds